


Maryam Shenanigans

by Myzo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myzo/pseuds/Myzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of the life in dream bubbles, when the Maryam's remember their pasts and finally get to meet and become a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maryam Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegreatersea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatersea/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year! I hope you like it, I was originally planning a lot more solo bubbles but as the deadline got closer I decided to do two pictures of them as a family, one more sombre and one of them just having a good time being fashionistas!  
> I have each individual bubble saved too in case you want them too.  
> I won't ramble too much but I hope you like it :)


End file.
